


Blood on the Flowers

by SmileDarlin



Series: D:BH [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Anger, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Death, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Killing, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDarlin/pseuds/SmileDarlin
Summary: Angery boy is sad that he's angery. Ralph has anger issues and Jerry is helping him.





	Blood on the Flowers

When Jerry came home from his jobs there was something that felt wrong. It was quiet, completely silent. He scanned the porch and saw a small pool of red blood and few drops of thirum. Panic gripped his pump. Why was there blood? Did someone break in? Was Ralph hurt? He stepped over the puddle and swiftly unlocked the door.

“Ralph? Honey, We're home” he called slightly frantic, listening intently for any kind of response. He got none. He walked briskly into the house and noticed that the blood from the porch continued inside. The androids sprinted in the direction of the blood, both hoping it would lead to his boyfriend and it wouldn't. The trail weaved through the living room, across the tiles of the kitchen and out into the conservatory, staining the cream rug. On the doorway to the garden there was a blue handprint. Ralph was outside. He stepped into the garden, his partner's pride and joy, hoping to RA9 that he was okay. Everything looked normal: the flowers were blooming, exploding into every colour, the fruit trees blew gently in the wind and the wind chimes created a soft melody. A little relief washed over the hivemind when he saw his blonde in the middle of the garden facing away from him but something still felt off.

“Ralph?” Jerry called again. He didn't get a verbal response but the sitting form of the gardener turned his head. His cheeks were wet. The ginger rushed towards him.

“Are you okay? There was blood in the house” he exclaimed, the group surrounding him.

“No! Get away from Ralph!” He shouted curling around himself. The other obliged but not without a hurt frown on his face. One Jerry extended an arm only to retract it.

“Talk to us honey, please” he begged. Ralph didn't say anything he just stood and turned around to reveal what he had cradled in his arms. He stared down at his feet. That explained the blood. The android had a dead dog clutched to his chest, staining his shirt with blood. The dog's neck had been snapped. 

“Ralph is bad...Ralph killed the dog” he whispered, looking anywhere but Jerry so he didn't have to see the fear or disgust or disappointment that would be on his face. “Ralph didn't want to kill it! He wanted to pet it but the dog bit Ralph and he got angry!” He explained in a whimper. Jerry approached again.

“It's okay Ralph, you were just scared. You’re not bad you've just been through a lot” he assured, careful not to scare him by only having a few of the hivemind reach out for him. 

“No!” The blond insisted “Ralph is bad! Ralph gets angry and does bad things!” He sobbed, one hand clutching his arm so hard it left small crescent moons on his artificial skin. “Ralph destroys good things!” He cried. Jerry gently placed a hand on the others cheek, wiping away tears with his thumb. 

“Yes, you struggle with your anger but you're getting better everyday” he comforted. “You're not perfect but you are trying” he continued, drawing him closer to him. 

“Ralph is scared he will hurt Jerry one day… he doesn't want to hurt you! Ralph loves Jerry!” He exclaimed through frightened sobs. 

“We love you too and we trust that you won't hurt us” the hivemind said sincerely, moving to engulf Ralph in the circle of androids.

“Why do you love Ralph? Ralph is broken” he muttered, placing a hand on his scars. Jerry kissed the hand before moving it and kissing the edge of the scars softly.

“We love you because you are you. We love you for your smile, for the pride you take in you garden and the way you make us bouquets. For the way you dance when you're happy and for how you comfort us when we are sad” he listed off with a smile “and that's just the start of the list” he comforted. Ralph smiled. 

“Thank you” he mumbled softly, leaning on Jerry's shoulder. They stayed there for a few seconds before Jerry kissed the blonde’s head and spoke.

“Let's go get you cleaned and fixed up before we figure out who's the dog was.” Ralph nodded carefully putting the dog's body down among the flowers. The ginger lead his partner back to the kitchen and stood him by the sink. He tenderly took the blonde's hands and washed the purple combination of blue and red blood there down the sink. Now the wound was clear, and thankfully very minor. One of the hivemind disappeared to grab the first aid kit and bring it into the kitchen. When it was retrieved Jerry got to work. It took a few seconds to do given there wasn't much damage, much to Jerry's relief. 

“How about you go shower and put on some new clothes?” He suggested to his partner. The scarred android nodded and left but not before taking a few of the hivemind with him. Ralph always has enjoyed showering with him, there was something comforting about it for him. He pushed that thought to the side so he could deal with the dog. He walked back into the garden and really looked at the body. It was a Cocker Spaniel and a puppy. It was pretty thin so maybe it was just a stray? He hoped it was so they didn't have to make an calls to tell someone their beloved dog is dead. When the search for recent notices about Cocker spaniel puppies going missing had the top one matching the description of the dog in front of him, the ginger sighed. He'd make the call later because he felt like he knew what would happen, the owner would look at Ralph like he was a monster and he would feel like a monster, and frankly he didn't want to deal with it today. He'd clean the blood off the floor and then just collapse onto the bed with his partner.


End file.
